


Sky Full Of Stars

by Gellsbells



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby GertChase, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Middle School, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Gert and Chase have survived the last day of middle school, with the uncertainty of what high school will bring they gaze at up into the night sky. Pre-Canon.





	Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me via tumblr, I have been so eager to dip my toe in again to some gertchase writing goodness. I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Okay, I think I have it.” Chase announced as he stepped away from the telescope, allowing Gert to take his place. She removed the glasses from her face, looping them on her top as she placed her eye against the eyepiece. Her hair fell over her face, and she let out a sigh as she pushed it back. She had always disliked her hair. Mousy brown, sitting flat against her scalp, she had decided to grow it long her second year in middle school in an attempt to hide her face, to hide herself from the world around her, from the cruel insults and snide remarks.

She had told herself that high school would be the chance for a new start. That she would have the chance to meet new people, to become the girl she was meant to be. She had already planned to dye her hair purple. There were two boxes of purple hair dye and a home bleaching kit hidden under her bed at home. Armed with that and YouTube as her guide she would become the new Gert Yorkes.

She groaned in frustration as the hair fell down again, and she pushed it back away from her face, gathering it in her hand holding it down by her neck to keep it in place. She would cut it short as well. It was going to be a time for change.

She focused on the night sky and the constellation that Chase had found. Orion’s Belt. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked upon it. The stars seemed so much brighter like this, and she smiled as she looked on them.

“Pretty cool, hey.” Chase was still standing next to her, and she was immediately aware again of his presence as his voice cut through her thoughts.

“Very cool.” Gert replied, as she pulled back from the scope and looked up at the constellation with her bare eyes. “Another one?” She asked as Chase smiled back at her and looked up at the sky before returning to the telescope and changing direction.

Gert watched on as he concentrated on getting everything just right. First was the position, the telescope swinging around to another point in the sky. His fingers adjusted the dials and knobs, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Letting out a grunt of frustration when he moved one too far.

She had been surprised when he had asked her if she wanted to go look at the stars. The night after their final day in middle school. Sure they had been looking at constellations with his telescope since he had received it for his eighth birthday, but she kept waiting for that to change.

Chase was into sports, he was smart, and he was popular. One thing that Gert Yorkes wasn’t was popular (she wasn’t that crash hot on sports either). Popular guys, who were into sport, did not hang around girls like her. But there he had been, on the path outside the front of her house, with his push-bike, the telescope haphazardly tied on within an inch of its life, a cocky grin on his face ringing his bell for her to come out and join him.

She had raced to get her own bike, before the two of them took off in the direction of President’s Park, the only good viewing place in their town, where the glare of the city’s lights were not quite so bright that they outshone the stars in the sky.

And as she looks at him now, with his attention devoted to finding just the right setting so that she can see the stars in all their glory she wonders if she should tell him.

Tell him how her stomach does this weird twisting thing when he smiles at her, and just for her.

How she imagined once what it might be like to kiss him. Just a quick peck. Just to see what it felt like. Whether it would make that twisting in her stomach go away or whether it would make it worse.

But then she remembers who they are, who their parents are and that a new time will be starting soon, and they won’t even be in the same orbit any more.

So when he says her name again and flashes that damn smile, she pushes those feelings down as far as they will go and instead just looks at the stars and loses herself in them.

_He’s sure that she will tell him no, when he rolls up at her house. They may have a long-standing date to look at the stars at the end of each school year, but he keeps waiting for her to tell him that she doesn’t want to any more. That it’s stupid, that he’s stupid. He gives her a smile of bravado to try and hide the apprehension in his gut. Relieved when she is then bounding down the front steps of her house to get her bike as they set off on a familiar journey._

_He tries to still his hands as he sets up the telescope, stretching out the legs and pointing it at the night sky above them under her careful gaze. Reminded of how her intense her gaze can be, always analysing what’s in front of her. Never taking anything at face value._

_He decides to find old trusty, Orion’s Belt. It was the first one they found together all those years ago. When they went out for their first expedition. Gert with her book sitting on her lap, checked out from the library earlier that day, full of charts and diagrams, as he followed her careful instructions. Both shouting in excitement as they found it, a little blurry, not quite in focus, but still visible and that was all that mattered._

_She had told him he was amazing when he found it, and he couldn’t be happier as she eagerly suggested that they find another one._

_He focuses on the constellation, “Okay, I think I have it,” he says as he steps away. She leans in and her hair falls like a curtain over her face. She pushes it back from her face, and he watches her movements carefully. Her hair shines in the moonlight, reflecting the light which remains in the park. He is brought out of his thoughts as she groans and pulls her hair to the other side, holding it away from her face._

_Chase had always thought Gert was pretty. And his cheeks feels all prickly and hot when she smiles at him. Or, just when she smiles. Like she is now as she looks at the stars above them, the stars that he found for her._

_“Pretty cool, hey.” He says, breaking the silence, so that he doesn’t have to listen to his own heart thud in his chest. She steps back and is beaming at him, his heart beats a little faster still._

_“Very cool.” He wonders for how much longer she will think he is cool. That she will want to hang out with him. He knows that they will be in different places when High School starts. That he will be with the others that play sport, and that maybe Gert won’t see him in the same way. That she might think of him as just being a typical jock. Stupid._

_He wants to tell her that he doesn’t ever want to think of him like that. But he doesn’t, pushing those thoughts and what ifs to the side. For another day._

_“Another one?” She asks, and he can’t say no. Because at this moment she is smiling at him, and nothing else matters._


End file.
